I Lied
by AoifeRose
Summary: A much deserved night off sees Liv and Amanda having some unexpected fun!


**AN/ None of them are mine, I was just in the mood to play! This is my first attempt with these two so all criticism is welcome while I try and write another Rizzles story! I love SVU, have watched it all the way through and was always a Liv/Alex fan. Wish they'd gone there. I do not like or trust Cassidy so I hope the writers learn and give us a little bit of Liv/Amanda – we can but dream eh? ;) Please R&R – gives me good motivation to keep going **** Thanks **

As the sun shone in New York City it appeared the predators had come out of hiding into the warm air to have a field day. The detectives of the 1-6 were up to their eyes in booking, taking statements and finishing off paperwork. Cragen stood in the middle of the overcrowded desks surveying his overworked underpaid team. Well the overworked part seemed to apply to everyone but Munch who was staring absentmindedly into space, no doubt thinking about the newest conspiracy theory regarding the new Pope.

He heard a door open behind him and Olivia emerged running her hands through her hair, a long and frustrated groan echoing around the room.

'Liv?' the Captain queried.

'Still maintains he was home all night alone with no one but the hamster for company. Frankly I'm surprised the hamster hasn't moved out the attitude he has. Not even insects could live with him'.

The captain give a little chuckle but the dark circles under his senior detectives eyes didn't go unnoticed. His experiences of women might be slightly out of date, but he did know that there was only so much make-up could cover.

'When are you going back in?'

'Gona let him stew for a while Cap. Amaro is having some silent eyeing him up time before he lawyers up, some public defender is on the way, got the heads up a few minutes ago'.

'Ok, go get some lunch Olivia. He can stew a bit longer'

'I should wait until the lawyer gets…'

Cragen cut across her 'Benson. Lunch. Now'. The statement left no room for discussion.

Olivia grabbed her jacket and made for the door not sure where she was going. She didn't like uncertainty, didn't like being told what to do.

When she walked out the door she realised she didn't need her jacket, or the blazer she was wearing either. She'd forgotten what daylight looked like and had no idea the sun was shining. As she was walking out Rollins was walking in to start her shift.

'Hey Liv, what's up?' It was a query that Olivia didn't have an answer for. A general weariness was settling in after 37 hours on what was about 5 hours sleep. She also felt like she was hitting her head off a brick wall with this case.

'Liv…?'

Olivia realised she hadn't answered the blonde.

'Sorry. Ah, I'm not sure, case going nowhere, forgotten what fresh air is and haven't eaten in 18 hours, put them in any order you wish'. But there was something else, something Olivia just couldn't put her finger on.

'Ha sounds like fun'

'Yeah days just melt into each other in this place – in fact what day is it?'

'Jesus Liv it's Tuesday. How long have you been on?'

'Got him some time Sunday, but he's not giving anything up'

'This the guy who raped his brother's girlfriend?'

'Yeah we got him on fingerprints, but because he's been in the place so many times his fingerprints were bound to be there. And he used protection so we've nothing there. Plus the brothers are tight so he's not giving up anything on the 'lil dude' as he so affectionately refers to him. No blood because he got her at the front door by the looks of the scuffle and no witnesses'. And people who live in that building are so used to hearing screaming they just turn up the TV.

In the midst of talking out the case she sat down on the steps. Rollins sat beside her, basking in the sun, about the only thing she missed from home. Olivia threw her head back to let the rays shine on her face and Rollins saw the beautiful colours that ran through Olivia's naturally highlighted hair; auburn, chestnut and even a little streak of red here and there. It was something she never saw in the harsh strip lighting of the bullpen. So lost was she that in admiring the beautiful detective that she missed Olivia turning to look at her and smiling.

'Rollins'?

'Sorry eh, yeah turn up the TV'

'What?'

Rollins looked embarrassed at having gotten caught staring. Olivia laughed to ease the tension she could see in the blonde's shoulders. She leant in and knocked against her shoulder playfully with her own

'You sure you got your shield Rollins? Because if that's your idea of attention to detail we're going to be in trouble'.

Amanda laughed nervously.

'Yeah it's on me somewhere. Shiny metal thing – blue bit on it?'

Olivia laughed and stood up. 'Cap has ordered me to go and have some lunch. Gona head for O'Brien's, grab a bagel and some coffee. Fancy anything?'

'_You'_ Amanda thought to herself but remembered her earlier faux pas and answered quicker this time 'eh no thanks; just had breakfast. Thanks though'

'Of course, sorry I've forgotten what it is to keep regular hours the last week. See you in a bit.'

'Yeah, Bye'

Amanda strode towards the main entrance and cursed herself for being such a fool _'Nice one Rollins, turn up the TV – brilliant detective, just brilliant'_ she muttered to herself as she walked into whatever was going to greet her that day.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Amanda was buried in paper work that should have been done last week when Olivia came back from lunch. Twenty minutes was all the senior detective had taken and Cragen eyed her wearily from his office. He knew better than to argue with her though. Olivia had a will stronger than any detective he had ever come across in all his years in the force. He just sighed and returned to his computer.

'Liv' Amaro called from the opposite side of the room

'What's up?'

'The attorney is here. Jenkins. You know him'

Liv smiled. 'If that's the best they can do for him Nick, we should have this wrapped up by dinner'

Amaro looked at her, questions galore in his eyes. But much like Cragen he knew better than to argue with or question Liv. It wasn't that he always necessarily agreed with her. It was more that he'd seen how effective Olivia was at dealing with cases on what was essentially still not his turf. So he just turned and followed her into the interrogation room. Amanda noticed absentmindedly that Olivia hadn't even touched her bagel, only the coffee cup was in the trash. She picked it up and put it in her desk drawer because she knew how food had a habit of getting up and walking when left unattended in this place.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

An hour later James Clinton or 'lil dude' as he was known to everyone else, was walking out with a grin as wide as a Cheshire cat and Amanda was surprised to see him leaving the prescient with his lawyer in toe when Olivia was confident the attorney was about as useful as a chocolate fire guard. It was then that she heard the yelling from the interview room. As she reached the door she heard Olivia yell at Amaro

'That is not Ken Jenkins. That is a whole other Jenkins I've never seen before'

'Olivia', Nick was trying to be as calm as possible, 'I don't know all the public defenders yet, give me a break'.

Olivia just sighed and as Amanda peeked in the door the brunette was resting her hip on the side of the table and Amaro was retreating with his hands up and indication that he was giving up gracefully. But Amanda knew it wasn't anger she heard in Olivia's voice, it was upset and pain.

'Olivia?' Amanda walked slowly into the room and sat on one of the floors as Olivia hoisted herself up onto the table fully, her head down, staring at her swinging feet.

'What happened?'

'The attorney was some hot shot called Jake Jenkins. He wasn't what I expected when I walked in. Not that it should have thrown me. I suppose I just let my guard down, thought I had it sorted before I walked in the door. Turns out the new guy costs about $1500 bucks an hour and the scumbag's big brother paid for him. He essentially paid for the 'lil dude' to walk out of here after raping his girlfriend and our case is hanging by a thread. He's argued Clinton out of 90% of the evidence we have on him and I figure if we give him much more time he'll argue him out of all of it.'

Olivia continued to stare at her feet, which had stopped swinging, as she developed a far away look in her eye.

'What time is it?'

'It's 9:20 p.m.'

Still Tuesday?

Amanda laughed 'Yeah still Tuesday detective'

'Right I don't know about you but I need a drink'

'Ok you're on. But first either you eat that stale bagel sitting in my desk or we go get you something to eat.'

'You kept my bagel?'

'Hey a girls gotta eat hasn't she'? Amanda winked at her. 'But I'd say this girl' she said pointing to Olivia 'needs something more than a bagel since she's running of caffeine fumes and parts of Amaro's ass'

Olivia gave her a questioning glance

'You practically bit him your were giving him so much attitude when I walked in here'

'Crap I need to apologise don't I?'

'I'd say yeah, but only because I like the peace and quiet. Personally I find angry Olivia quite sexy'

The blonde bit her lip as she mentally kicked herself for the second time that day. _'Rollins you idiot what the hell are you saying? Did you really just say that out loud?'_

Olivia watched the turmoil in the younger woman's face, she'd been there, done that and had learned with experience in life comes the realisation that if you don't say it how you see it you'll probably end up regretting it for the rest of your life. But sometimes you ended up reprimanding yourself too, which she knew Amanda was doing right now. So she left her be to do what she'd had to do many times herself. She smiled, hopped down off the table and headed to find Amaro. She stopped when she realised Amanda wasn't following her. 'You still on for that drink?'

There was an uncertainty to Amanda's voice as she said 'yeah sure, just give me a sec, I'll find you'.

'Ok' Olivia said as she left.

Amanda sat in the interview room for a full five minutes giving herself a good talking to about appropriate work place etiquette and what not to say if you want to keep your job before she went out into the pen to find Amaro and Olivia saying goodnight, both looking slightly more relaxed.

'Kennedy's is quiet this time of night and they do food' Olivia said as she approached Amanda's desk where she was retrieving her jacket and bag. 'Sound ok?'

'Let's Go' Amanda said enthusiastically, her voice sounding much calmer than she actually thought she'd be able to manage. She give herself one last mental kick in the head and a _'get real'_ speech before she followed Olivia out the door and down the 4 blocks to Kennedy's.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The smell of stale smoke from lock ins of yore still lingered in the air and a few elderly patrons sat along the bar, not wanting to talk to anyone, just wanting to drink and forget. A few of the them were ex cops and Olivia came in here to do two things depending on her mood; look at what her future was going to look like or try to persuade herself that she wouldn't end up like that.

Amanda took in the surroundings and looked back to the door appearing ready to bolt but at the same time not being able to move. Olivia noticed and was hesitant to ask because the 1-6 didn't really do personal. But she figured maybe that was the reason she'd lost Elliot and she didn't want to lose Amanda, for reasons she couldn't really explain.

'You ok?' She didn't get an answer so she headed for the bar but realised Amanda wasn't following her. She walked back to the door.

'Amanda?'

'Sorry, I have to …' she was gone before she could finish her sentence.

Outside Amanda was standing on the pavement trying to flag down the nearest cab. She wasn't looking as she stepped off the pavement and heard someone scream. She heard the screeching of tyres and turned just in time to see a blue car break inches from her the extended silver bumper tipping her shin as the car stopped. The driver was leaning on the horn, screaming at Amanda, but she was frozen to the spot. Suddenly she felt someone pull her by the arm back onto the path.

'Amanda what the hell?'

Olivia looked at the blonde, she was still frozen but tears had begun to fall on her pale skin.

The driver of the car approached them and Olivia stood in front of Amanda to shield her from the onslaught.

'Hey blondie – hey you, you listening to me? What are you blind? I coulda killed you you stupid bi…'

'Sir I'd suggest you don't finish that sentence if you don't want to spend the night locked up'. Olivia flashed her badge and he stepped back.

His voice lowered an octave 'I'm sorry officer but …'

'Detective' Olivia cut across him

'Detective. But that idiot…'

'Did you hear me?' Olivia cut across him again getting more annoyed

'I could have killed her'

'Yes and you didn't and she's upset and you're blocking traffic in the middle of New York, never a good idea. So I suggest you return to your vehicle and let me take care of her'

'Bloody idiot' the man muttered as he turned on his heel and left.

Olivia didn't care what he was saying as she turned to look at Amanda who had wrapped her arms around herself and continued to cry.

'Amanda, sweetheart, look at me please'

Amanda turned her gaze towards the dark haired detective and her tear filled eyes remained vacant. Instinct kicked in and Olivia reached for the blonde and wrapped her in her arms holding her tight. Amanda's body remained tense but she leaned in to the older woman's embrace and allowed herself to be held.

Olivia was reluctant to pull away but she felt the wind whip behind them and felt Amanda shiver. She pulled back slightly and looked into those still vacant eyes. 'Amanda, I'm gona hail a cab and if it's ok with you I'm going to take you back to mine?'

Amanda just nodded as Olivia stuck her hand out to get a cab. One pulled up and Olivia opened the door to let Amanda slip in. She slid in beside her, gave the driver her address and slipped her hand into the young detectives as she gazed out the window squeezing the hand that was intertwined with hers, knowing this was not the night Olivia had planned, and not quite sure how she was going to explain what had happened.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Walking into Olivia's apartment Amanda took in her surroundings, the detective in her taking in all the details. She wanted to curl up in the corner of the sofa but she had a feeling she wasn't going to be allowed. And she wasn't sure she was in the mood to talk, she hated talking about the past. She heard a voice behind her and realised Olivia was talking

'Sorry, what?' the blonde said, genuinely apologetic at having put Olivia to so much trouble.

'I'm going to order some take-out. Indian or Chinese?'

'Oh I don't mind, you choose'

'You're the guest Amanda'

'Bit more of an uninvited imposition really' Amanda said with a small smile.

'I'm used to those too. But you're far from that.'

Amanda looked at the kind brown eyes looking at her and smiled 'Beef and Black Bean Sauce and Fried Rice'

'Sounds good, think I'll have the same. Make yourself comfortable. I'll be back in a few minutes'

Amanda approached the sofa and hoped that it was as comfortable as it looked. She found it was as she sank into it. She heard Olivia close 1 door and open another as she went from the bathroom into what she presumed was the bedroom. She could hear Olivia ordering the food. She laid her head back, took a cushion and hugged it to her stomach and closed her eyes. The bar replayed itself in slow motion in her head. The smell of liquor, the look of despair on the patrons faces. But what caught her eye, or more to the point who caught her eye was a scumbag she used to owe some money to. He'd obviously relocated his business from Atlanta to New York and his smile made her feel sick as he glared at her emerging from the back room of the bar. At one stage she had owed him $2,000 and he suggested that there was more than one way she could pay it off. His attempt to recoup his losses ended with her with a black eye and split lip him with ice on his nether regions, and 2 cracked ribs. But for a minute she felt fear that she'd only experienced once since with her last captain and it was a fear that helped her empathise with the victims they came across daily. She was physically strong so fighting them off wasn't hard. But mentally there were days when she just couldn't deal with the past, couldn't deal with the fact that the men in her life, all the way back to her Daddy tried to control her and tell her what was good for her.

She was startled from her thoughts by the feel of the couch shifting. She looked to her left to find Olivia sitting at her, staring at her, much like she'd done earlier on the steps at the prescient.

'Sorry I didn't mean to startle you. You were lost in your thoughts. I was going to leave you there too. But the last time I did that you almost got hit by a car'

Amanda chuckled 'Yeah sorry I've always been a bit of a drama queen.'

'Care to tell me what happened?'

It was the question Amanda had been dreading. But when she turned to look at Olivia and saw the genuine look of compassion in her eyes she knew she was safe. Nothing she said inside these 4 walls was going anywhere else.

'When we walked into the bar, there was a guy in the back, you probably didn't see him'

'5' 10, white, brown hair, silver chain, black t-shirt, brown leather jacket'

Amanda laughed 'Wow does the detective in you ever sleep?'

Olivia smiled 'No not really'

'Well yeah that guy. Lets just say, we have history'

Olivia looked at her inquisitively but she didn't want to push. She wanted Amanda to feel she could trust her but she also wanted to respect her privacy. But it seemed Amanda needed to get it off her chest.

'I owed him a lot of money back in the bad times and lets just say he thought he could claim payment any way he wanted'

Olivia tried not to show the shock that had just run through her, but she turned her body to pull her leg under her and moved closer to Amanda on the couch. She reached her arm along the back of the couch and ghosted her fingers over Amanda's shoulder. She was used to these stories, it never made them easier to hear however. And the fact it was Amanda somehow just made it that much worse

'Did he attack you Amanda?' Olivia asked, concern lacing her voice.

'He roughed me up, punched me a few times. But no he didn't rape me. I fought back, somethin' he ain't used to with women in his world'.

Olivia nodded and started to breathe a bit easier but the thought that Amanda had been hurt like that made her feel sick and she put a hand to her stomach to quiet it.

'Did you report it?'

'No. I owed him a lot of cash and lets just say it probably would have been me ended up answering all the questions'

'But…'

'Naw Liv there's no point. Honestly. I know we always tell vics it's never to late. But in this case it really is better left die'

'Are you sure?'

Amanda leaned her head back against the sofa again.

'Yeah I'm sure'. Olivia left it at that, as it appeared Amanda had said all she was going to and it was enough for Olivia to know she was ok.

The silence was broken by the sound of the doorbell and both women jumped simultaneously.

Olivia headed for the door and refused steadfastly to take money from Amanda for dinner as she returned to the couch with food and cutlery.

They both moved to the floor and sat cross-legged as they tucked into their food. Olivia realised just how hungry she was as she ate at twice the regular speed. She was almost finished and realised Amanda still had two thirds left.

Amanda caught her eye and knew what she was thinking.

'I'm ok Liv. I'm not really hungry. I didn't save your bagel, I ate it!'

Olivia feigned shock and Amanda laughed as Olivia picked up a few grains of rice and threw them at her'

'Oh very mature detective. Just remember though, I've much more food left' Amanda threatened as the pick up some of her own rice and threw some back. She was not however near as prepared for the next onslaught because while her glass was nearly empty Olivia's was still half full. She hopped up and stood next to the blonde as she poured a small amount of water onto her head. She didn't have time to pour the whole amount over the blonde detective however because she leapt to her feet and tackled the taller woman making her fall onto the sofa and spill the rest of the water on herself and the floor.

The two women were in fits of laughter as Amanda held Olivia's hands above her head and the glass dropped from her hand, thankfully not smashing, as it was a plastic tumbler. When the laughter died down Amanda suddenly became very aware of her breathing and the fact that she was essentially lying on top of Detective Olivia Benson. Her heartbeat was so rapid she was pretty sure Olivia could hear it.

'Amanda?'

She heard her name but her mind was still 2 steps behind and she did what she'd been longing to do. She leaned into the strong body that had held her so reassuringly earlier and kissed the soft pink lips of the beautiful woman below her. At first she was the only one participating; Olivia was caught completely off guard. But as she felt the blonde detective press into her Olivia moaned gently opening her mouth as she did so and the tongue of the other detective snaked in. Olivia moved her hands from above her head to wrap them around Amanda's waist and gently turned them both so Amanda was lying against the back of the couch and Olivia still had her arms wrapped around her. She broke the kiss as she pulled back to look into the beautiful bright blue eyes. Terror flashed in them as Amanda's thoughts caught up with her actions. She opened her mouth to speak put Olivia put her forehead against the blonde's. 'Don't speak for a second k?' Olivia asked in a hushed voice.

Amanda just nodded against her forehead.

They lay there, Amanda with her head resting against Olivia's shoulder not sure why, if Olivia didn't want this, they were still here. She came back to herself when she heard the detective cleared her throat.

'Ok, first off, this is not something I do a lot. In fact I've forgotten the last time be honest. But tonight, apart from you almost getting killed has been one of the nicest nights I've had in a long time'.

'Thanks I think' Amanda laughed.

'Honestly Amanda I haven't acted on impulse and behaved like a kid in a very long time. But when I say I don't do this a lot, I mean this in general; she nodded at the space between them.' Olivia appeared to become bashful and the Southerner moved a hand up to the side of her cheek and kissed her gently. She pulled back and moved her fingers down to lift Olivia's chin, which had moved towards her chest.

'You don't forget how to do it you know' Amanda said with a hint of mischief in her voice 'It's a bit like driving'

Olivia laughed and it broke the tense atmosphere that had begun to build. 'Thank you for that reassurance detective. But when I say a lot, I mean I've never…'

Realisation dawned on Amanda and she nodded the smile returning to her face, not fun this time but reassuring and trusting. 'You've never been with a woman?' Olivia nodded.

'You know the anatomical differences?'

Olivia laughed. 'I recall a Biology lesson alright'

'Ok well there ain't much else I need to tell you lady'

Olivia looked at her a mix of fear, anxiety and lust in her eyes.

'Amanda I'm so flattered. I caught the flirting today, don't think I didn't'. Now it was Amanda's turn to blush.

'But you're young and you're beautiful and you've had a hard night and…'

A deep probing kiss that caused her to move her body so she was pressed right into the dark haired woman cut her off.

'You have a great way of complimenting a girl Liv. But if you remember that flirtin' you'll also remember that it was happenin' long before that Ford almost flattened me. And as for young and beautiful, well they say beauty is in the eye of the beholder'

'Well this beholder approves enormously' Olivia said as she initiated the next kiss, the first time she'd done so.

The fear that Amanda saw earlier was replaced by raw passion as the detective kissed her urgently and passionately. Now that Olivia knew she wasn't taking advantage of someone vulnerable, something she knew she could never do, she was desperate to feel this beautiful woman everywhere. Clothes were her first big barrier and she figured standing would solve that problem, so she slipped her arms under the blonde's and hoisted her up so they were standing side by side. She took Amanda's hand and looked at her through heavy lids, the little hint of nerves returning. So Amanda took charge and led them towards the room she heard Olivia on the phone in earlier.

Items of clothes were discarded along the way, hands pulling at buttons and flies as they made their way haphazardly towards the bedroom.

When they got there they were both standing in the middle of the room in only their underwear.

'Liv?' Olivia's eyes were fixed on Amanda's amazing figure, taking it all in.

'Huh'. Olivia's eyes had been glued to Amanda's chest.

'You with me?'

'Huh'

'Liv honey, you can play with them later, can you look at me for a minute'

'Yeah' Olivia answered but her eyes remained on Amanda's breasts.

Amanda had to physically lift Olivia's chin once again to look her in the eye. The glint in her eye was unmistakable and Olivia was aware that she had to start thinking with her head. She shook it and laughed briefly. 'Wow I feel like a teenager being caught staring at my crush'

Amanda smiled. 'You're more than welcome to look Liv, in fact I want you to do much more in a minute, if you're sure you want to?'

'You don't want to? What, want?'

'Olivia are you listening to me at all?'

'Em no not really' she smiled shyly. Amanda loved this playful, sweet side to Olivia. She'd never seen it and she guessed not many had.

'I said if you're sure you want to?'

'I've never been surer of anything in my life!'

Olivia kissed the based of Amanda's throat as she pushed her gently backwards so the blonde fell softly onto her mattress. Amanda began to move up towards the top of the bed and Olivia copied her moves just inches above her as she continued to nuzzle her neck and nip at her ear. She was losing all ability for coherent thought as Olivia ran her hands down to cup her breasts and rub her nipples through her white cotton bra. The heat was becoming immense and Amanda felt like she was going to go mad if she didn't get her hands on Olivia soon. She managed to push herself up on to her elbows, her slender figure having its benefits on occasions like this. Olivia tried to maintain contact but Amanda managed to work her way down and took her left nipple into her mouth through her black lace bra and began to nip and suck gently. Olivia almost fell on top of her at the sensations that ran through her body. Amanda took her right breast in her hand and massaged it as she continued her ministrations on the left one. She continued her journey South and kissed down Olivia's stomach to the top of her panties. Her legs were dangling off the end of the bed now so she took the opportunity to slip right down off the end of the bed and flip Olivia, straddling her hips so quick that Olivia barely had a chance to get used to their shift in positions

'How the hell did you…?'

Amanda winked and smiled 'Lots of practice'. As she said it she shifted slightly so she was straddling Olivia's left thigh and began to grind herself into the strong muscles the wetness that was gathering evident on her purple briefs.

'See what you do to me Liv? See how wet you make me?'

Olivia just nodded. She'd lost all ability to think. Amanda realised that Olivia had stopped being an active participant and was just lying staring at her. She was enjoying herself but she didn't want this to be just about her. Her first time with a woman had been quick and unloving in a dark car park on the edge of town with a woman she'd only known a few hours and she didn't want that for Olivia.

'Kneel up Liv'

'What?'

'Kneel up and face me'

Olivia did as she was told. Her thoughts at this stage involved how to rid them both of the last of their clothes and wondering how the hell she'd ended up being straddled by a beautiful blonde woman who was waking places in her that she didn't know existed.

She knelt up on her mattress and her knees were slightly wobbly. The blonde in front of her saved her by wrapping her into an embrace and whispering gently into her ear 'You ok?'

'Mmhmm good' was all she could manage as a response to the sweet inquiry. Amanda, much like the older woman she held, wanted to ensure that she wasn't taking advantage, especially not of a co-worker and especially with one who'd never slept with a woman before. Their jobs meant that their caution around sex was both slightly frustrating but also understandable.

Amanda leaned away from the embrace and looked into those beautiful coffee coloured eyes as she removed Olivia's bra. Olivia reached out to do the same. They removed their panties and knelt naked in front of one another, no shy glances anymore, just fully taken in every curve and inch of skin from head to toe.

Amanda was the first to reach out and run index fingers around Olivia's nipples which were now hard and pebbled. She moved closer and insinuated her thigh gently between Olivia's spread thighs. She felt Liv move her hands down to cup her ass and the brunette leaned in to kiss her deep and long, tongues battling for dominance. Olivia's hands moved in towards the top of her thighs and she smiled into the kiss as she felt the blonde tense.

'Thought I was going to let you take charge didn't you?' Olivia asked quietly into her ear

She felt Olivia's hand slip gently between her legs and her index finger extend down to tease her folds which were now drenched. She leaned in to the expanse of olive skin in front of her but remembered as she put her head against Olivia's shoulder to slip her hand down from the back of Olivia's head to between her legs. The wetness that greeted her surprised her slightly and she smiled into the expanse of soft skin she was resting against.

The two women slipped easily into a mutual rhythm, which was unusual for lovers who were unfamiliar with each other. But this didn't feel unfamiliar, this felt completely right.

Olivia had leaned her head into the blondes shoulder so they rested in a similar position against each other. Amanda wasn't leading she wasn't even in charge. In fact she was learning a lot from her partner. But she needed more. 'Liv, I ah…' she was cut off as if Olivia had read her thoughts. She felt two fingers slip inside here, stroking gently against her walls, coaxing the wetness back out onto her lips to tease her clit and folds before penetrating her again and building up a faster rhythm. Amanda was moaning hard as she felt the taller woman suck hard on her neck. As she did so she took her thumb and placed it over Amanda's clit but hovered there, not touching. Amanda was getting frustrated and pushed herself hard onto the pad of Olivia's thumb crashing hard against it as she felt the fingers inside her curl against the front of her walls and hit her g spot.

'Fuck Liv, yeah just there honey'

Amanda grinded herself into the hand beneath her and after a few seconds she erupted and came all over Olivia's hand, the wetness coating Olivia's palm. She had not forgotten her manners and was still touching Olivia as she came. Her movements had become much more erratic and fast paced as her orgasm hit her and it caused Olivia to come hard against the slender hand between her legs. She felt the brunette shiver as a second wave washed over her as Amanda continued to stroke her gently and bring her down.

As they removed their fingers simultaneously Olivia kissed Amanda softly and lay down on the bed the blonde following, lying on her arm as Olivia stroked her hair and held her gently running circles over her tummy and kissing her forehead as she pulled a cotton sheet over them. The heat in the room was immense and the heat radiating between them meant they needed nothing more to cover them.

They stayed like that for a long time, not moving except for their hands stroking various pieces of skin.

Olivia finally broke the silence; 'I lied'

'You what?'

'I lied'

Amanda sat up on her elbow to look at Olivia. 'What do you mean you lied'? Amanda was concerned that Olivia has said yes without being ready and now she was regretting the whole thing.

'You weren't the first'

Amanda picked up a pillow behind her and hit Olivia with it

'You absolute – I was reared well, I'm a good girl, I'm not gona swear! I thought you were gona tell me you lied and you weren't ready. As for the other anyone with a grain of sense woulda known that! It may have been a while and you have had some time to experiment on yourself but no one is that good first time'

'I was. Well at least you thought I was' Olivia laughed. Amanda hit her again with the pillow. 'In my defence it was a very long time ago, I was young and naïve and I didn't really know what I was doing.'

'Still you're gona pay for that Benson'

'Really?' Do tell me how'

Amanda stood up and walked towards the bathroom. 'Well I'm all hot and sweaty and I need a shower. She stood looking over her shoulder at Olivia so she had a good view of her ass, one of her best features she was told. 'And I may be some time'. She ran to the bathroom as she felt a pillow come flying her way. She heard Olivia on her feet as she ran after her and caught her around her waist just as she reached the bathroom door. That half-inch of height gave her a slight advantage and she held the blonde hostage as she carried her into the shower. 'Well if you're going to be some time maybe some help would speed you up?'. Amanda laughed as Olivia tickled her and backed her into the shower. She switched on the shower and left it cold for a second causing the blonde to shriek and whack her on the arm. She took pity and turned the heat up as she leaned in to wrap her arms around Amanda and kiss her slowly under the stream of hot water. This was going to be a very long shower.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When they walked into the pen the next morning Fin was sitting drinking a coffee with one hand and writing paperwork with another – whoever said men couldn't multi-task had never met Detective Tutuola.

Munch was complaining about the coffee, nothing new there Amanda noted, it was a worrying sign if he wasn't complaining, then there was something definitely wrong.

As she reached her desk Fin hollered over 'Good night Rollins?'

'Uh yeah why?'

'Well you've a hicky the size of Texas on your neck so I figured either you got lucky' Fin winked at her and returned to his paperwork. No one else had heard him because the Captain's door was closed and apart from Munch no one else was around.

Amanda's face reddened to match the red sweater she was wearing, the only thing that was in Olivia's wardrobe that fitted her. They'd spent the night between sleep and sex and hadn't left enough time to do anything except get their asses to work in time; make-up and hair hastily done in the car in between a little bit of kissing and reapplying of make-up due to said kissing.

Nick walked in behind them and went to place a pile of files on Olivia's desk for her to review, a case that was coming up next week that they'd both worked.

'Liv you ok?'

'Yeah, fine, why?' she looked at Amaro quizzically thinking he was checking were things ok after the row yesterday.

'It's just you've a bruise on your arm. Did something happen?'

Olivia looked down at where Amanda had whacked her when they got into the shower the night before.

'Just knocked it off a cupboard, thanks Nick' she smiled, turning the same hue of red as Amanda. She turned and looked at the Southerner and mouthed 'I'm gona kill you!'

The exchange hadn't been lost on Fin and he shouted over to Olivia

'Good Night Liv?'

She looked at Fin and scowled initially but slowly she began to smile, knowing full well he'd just caught her blush. The whole thing was lost on Munch who was still talking to the coffee and Nick because of his late arrival.

Fin laughed pleased that Rollins was finally settling in. She was making herself completely at home and he was glad the blonde was having some fun. She deserved it, as did Liv'

Cragen came out of his office saying something about their suspect James Clinton having been shot and everyone was on their feet. Fin noticed Amanda place her hand on Olivia's lower back as they walked towards the Captain and he smiled. It was nice to see affection amidst the chaos and he hoped to God it continued.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**A/N Thanks for reading guys. Hope you enjoyed it **


End file.
